Stoick the Vast
Stoick the Vast is Hiccup's father, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, his dragon is a Thunder Drum named Thornado. Description Stoick the Vast is the leader of the Viking village on the Isle of Berk. He is the quintessential Viking chief, displaying strength, bravery, and an extremely stubborn nature. With his large build, Stoick is easily identified by his immense red beard and is often seen wearing a horned helmet that was created from his late wife’s armor. Signifying his position as leader of the clan, he also wears a fur cape around his shoulders. Given his numerous abilities, Stoick is well-regarded as a dragon slayer, as he has successfully led his clan into battle against the dragons that raided the Vikings’ village for years. His ultimate goal as the chief was to one day find the famed Dragon's Nest, where all the dragons go to roost, and to finish off the population that had been plaguing his people once and for all. Besides leading the Viking village, Stoick is also Hiccup’s father. His relationship with his son is somewhat strained as Stoick believes that Hiccup does not possess the qualities of a true Viking like himself. Because of this deep disparity in personality, Stoick is often highly critical of Hiccup. Moreover, Hiccup’s inability to kill, or even battle, a dragon was ultimately one of the main reasons why Stoick leaves the Isle of Berk in search of the Dragon Nest. Stoick was persuaded by his longtime friend Gobber to allow Hiccup to go to dragon training in hopes that Hiccup could learn how to be a dragon slayer while he embarked on his quest to find the Dragon's Nest. When Stoick returns from his journey for the nest, he is pleasantly surprised to find that in his time away, Hiccup has become Gobber’s most talented student, excelling in various training tasks. Stoick’s pride quickly sours and turns to immense disappointment when it is revealed that Hiccup had actually been learning to tame the dragons with the help of his new companion, Toothless. When Hiccup and Toothless lead the other Dragon School students in the fight against Red Death, Stoick realizes that he made a mistake, and when Toothless was in danger, Stoick came to the rescue and saved Toothless from drowning. This act marks a personal turning point as Stoick overcomes his traditional thinking and opens his mind to a different point of view, one that has dragons and Vikings living peacefully together. Stoick’s transformation from being set in his ways to becoming more accepting of different viewpoints provides a valuable life lesson of not immediately rejecting something just because it is different. He welcomes the dragons to the Isle of Berk, helping the two groups live together in harmony. Gallery Pictures of Stoick the Vast. Stoick and Hiccup.png|Stoick and Hiccup Links Stoick the Vast (HTTYD Wiki) Thornado (HTTYD Wiki) Skullcrusher (HTTYD Wiki) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Category:Canon characters Category:Viking characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Viking Cheifs Category:Hairy Hooligans members